Smells Like Teen Spirit
by cliffwriter
Summary: Now that the two teams have joined together to fight the machines, everyone starts to notice something strange with the two Scouts. Tensions are high when the Scout's life is put on the line and something dangerous is happening with the Administrator. SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Established BLU Scout/BLU Spy established BLU Sniper/ RED Scout. Enjoy!


_Load up on guns and bring your Friends... _

**Established Blue scout and blue spy. Established Blue sniper Red scout. **

BLU's Scout jerked awake with a gasp. He gazed at his surroundings with wild eyes, but calmed when he felt the familiar arms of the BLU spy squeeze him tighter.

He ran a shaky hand over his sweat drenched face and lay back with a sigh.

These weird dreams had been happening, ever since the war with the machines had started over two weeks ago. In that time the BLU and RED teams had come to some kind of fragile agreement, and were working together instead of against each other.

For the most part at least. BLU and RED's soldiers argued a lot, and for some reasons, the pyros didn't get along very well. Other than that though, the heavys, demo men, engineers and even the medics got along great.

Of course, the RED spy had taken this opportunity to drop on the BLU scout that he was the young man's real father.

Scout had denied it at first, but then he had accepted it in a mass of mushy hugs and tears that the Scout vehemently denies ever happened. Even so, it opened up a strange new world for Danny, having someone who looked out for you. He had his own spy of course, but it was different with someone he could call father.

On the subject of relationships, after BLU and RED had joined forces the RED Scout, whose name was Thomas, and the BLU Sniper, Jesse, had announced that they had been in a secret relationship for a while.

The BLU spy, Zachary, mumbled something in his sleep and curled closer to Danny. The Scout smiled softly and hugged him closer. Danny could never imagine having to hide your relationship like the other Scout and Sniper. Sneaking around and constantly afraid of being discovered, but they seemed to do alright.

Danny's eyes drooped closed and though he did not really want to, he fell back asleep where his nightmares waited for him.

/?/

"Did you sleep any better mon petit lapin?" Zachary asked his lover as the Scout dragged himself into the kitchen like a zombie.

Danny shot him a look that said, 'Don't ask questions before coffee.'

The BLU Spy simply chuckled and handed him his mug, which the BLU Scout took gratefully. Danny took a hearty swig of the liquid gold and sighed.

It was still fairly early in the mourning and no one, except for the couple and medic and heavy were really awake this early.

Danny leaned back against the counter and sighed, "Nah, not really. I had anotha' one a those dreams."

Zachary moved to his side in concern, "Ze ones where you die over and over?"

These nightmares were a cause for concern for the Spy. Danny had woken Zachary up several times, by screaming or crying out in his sleep.

"Well, sorta. It's almost like, it's not actually me in da dreams, but someone else, ya know?" The Scout said.

Spy tried to understand but he could not hide the look of confusion from his face.

Danny shook his head and downed the rest of the coffee, "Eh, neva mind. It ain't important, I can't wait fer the fight today. Gonna bust some robot heads in!" The Scout ran off to go get ready, leaving a chuckling Spy behind.

Just as Danny was rushing out the door the BLU Medic was coming in. Scout offered a quick good mourning before he disappeared down the hall.

Spy handed the Doctor his cup of coffee, "Danke... I see zat ze Scout is lookink much better."

"Oui, he appears to be better zis mourning," Spy turned thoughtful, "Zough, he says he still has dreams."

Medic hummed into his cup, "Does it appear to be affecting him mental or physically?"

Zachary sighed, "Oui, he iz certainly without his normal stamina, he iz tiered very easily and he iz not eating as much as normal. He iz also distracted a lot."

"Perhaps, I should have un conwersation vith him," Medic said with a slight grin.

Spy shook his head and smiled, "I don't zink zat is necessary," He placed his cup in the sink, "I should go see if he is getting ready, Bien venue, docteur."

Zachary sauntered down the hall, reaching casually into his case for a cigarette. He took out his lighter and flicked it on. His cig sparked to life and he took a heavy drag, blowing out the smoke through his nose.

The lighter felt heavy in his hands, it was made of a simple metal, but there was an engraving of his initials along with Danny's. The letters were scratched in with a knife, thin lines of silver carved into the face of the lighter.

Danny had given it to him, his face red with embarrassment and doubt. He had given it to Spy stumbling and stuttering through his words, saying it wasn't really much but it was all he could afford.

Zachary had silenced his doubts with a fierce kiss. He told the younger man that it was the best gift he had ever been given, and it was. He used the lighter constantly, and every time he thought of his little bunny.

Zachary came to the door and knocked. He waited for a moment but heard nothing.

"Danny?" He said and he cautiously opened the door.

He gasped and ran into the room, horror filling him.

"Danny!"

_It's fun to loose and to pretend..._


End file.
